Lie
by FallenAngel-LostHope
Summary: She did it everday, even when she was a child. She had become so good that sometimes she would even fool herself into thinking it was true. It wasn't though, it never would be, because her whole world was a lie. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ItaSaku fic, really my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited to be able to write my stories. I do have to warn you all though, first of all I'm just a beginner, which means I've never written a story for people to read, so I'm a little nervous. The second warning I do write lemons in my stories, so if you don't like them either don't read them or you can skip them, it's as simple as that. Ready... here we go!

Disclaimer: I...I...Idon'townNaruto. There I said it, happy now?

"Sakura"-talking

_Sakura-_flashbacks

'Sakura'-thinking

Bam-sound effects

Note: This story is slightly AU, but not enough that it changes the time period or anything, just enough that the characters meeting are diffrent, thats all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl about 5 years of age with beautiful pink hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes zigzagged past villagers, shops set up on the street, and too busy merchants to pay attention to the pink blur that whizzed by them. Today she was in a hurry and to preoccupied with what was going to go on today to really pay attention to who or what she was passing by. Today was one of those special days, where she got to hang out with all her good friends for the whole day with out any interruptions at all. She loved these days, they would always go for a picnic out in the meadow and just have fun and relax, they all enjoyed their time together since they didn't get much of it. Alot of her friends were much older than her, but she didn't really care what age they were, it didn't really matter. Finally after several minutes of running, she had reached her destination, the meadow where all her friends were. The first thing she saw or rather heard was a boisterous blonde who called her name in greeting, which was followed by a round of greetings.

Her biggest greeting though was the one that a woman in her late twentys with blonde hair and honey-brown eyes gave her. The woman came up to her and gave her a huge hug and a greeting that made her ears hurt "Sakura-chan it's so good to see you!" Sakura nearly crushed in the hug gave her own reply back to th woman "it's good to see you too Tsunade-sama," Sakura gave tham all one of her humoungous smiles that always seemed to brighten everyones moods no matter what. They all replied back with smiles/smirks of their own, they all loved it when she gave that smile, for some reason that always seemed to brighten their moods even when they were at their worst and today they would all get to see her smile more than anyother day. They all truly loved this day, all of them: TsunadeJiraiya, Shizune, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. After the greetings were exchanged they all began to talk about non-important subjects and were all relly layed back and relaxed. It was especially relaxing for Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Lee, and Tenten who were all either trained ninja or were in training to be a ninja, so it was a very stressful life.

The rest of them were to young to be ninja, but by the next year they would be able to be ninja and thats what had all of them excited, they all wanted to be

ninja badly, but of course each of them had their own reasons. Like how Naruto wanted to become a ninja to be respected by the whole village, or how Sasuke wanted to become a ninja to avenge his clan that his own brother murdered, and how Sakura herself wanted to become a ninja to be able to protect her family, friends, and village. Their reasons were all diffrent, but they were for a good cause and Sakura didn't think anyone was more excited about becoming a ninja than herself and of course Naruto. This was probably what half the conversations were centered on, but it was probably one of the easiest subjects to talk about. The whole day went on like this, with everyone laughing and conversing with each other.

Hours had gone by and each time more and more people were leaving to go home, or go train, and even go on late missions. By the time 6 o'clock came there were only three people left sitting in the meadow: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The three of them were just sitting and talking and of course Naruto had started the topic, which was about what they were going to do when they became ninja. " When I become a ninja I'm going to get everyones respect and then I'm goin to become the 5th Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" exclaimed the hyper active blonde, "hey what bout you Sasuke-teme?" Yes even at the young age of 5 Naruto called Sasuke, his best friend, teme, even Sasuke called Naruto dobe, that was just how their friendship worked. "Dobe," was Sasukes answer to Narutos question, "fine, I'll just ask Sakura-chan," Naruto said while giving a little bit of a pout. Sakura giggled at their actions, wether they knew it or not in a way Sakura thought of them as her brothers that would of course always make her laugh. After finally getting over her giggle fit she answered Narutos unasked question, "well, when I become a ninja I'm going to protect my family, friends, and village, so I don't have to worry about losing anyone," while saying this Sakura was looking off in the distance, like she was in another place. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura in complete awe, sometimes they thought that Sakura was the smartest person in the whole village and that no one could ever be as smart as her, ever, but that was just them and maybe that was because they spent all there time together the three of them, because in a way they were all the same, they weren't sure how that worked, but somehow they just knew they were all alike.

It was about 9 o'clock when they had decided it was time to go home and since Naruto had a little crush on Sakura, he asked if he souls walk her home and at the same time forced Sasuke to come with them. Sakura agreed even though it always ended with her walking Naruto and Sasuke to their homes instead of them walking her to her home, she didn't really mind she did it all the time after all. After walking Naruto home it was just her and Sasuke, and if truth be known Sakura did have a tiny crush on him, but it was only a little one nothing big like her friend Ino had on him, they were friends after all, her and Sasuke. It was mostly silent until Sakura decided to break the silence, " um, so Sasuke why do you want to become a ninja, since you never answered Naruto," she waited quietly and just when she was about to ask him again Sasuke answered " so I can avenge my clan." "Oh, I guess I kind of understand that, I mean if my sibling murdered my clan I would want to avenge them to." Sasuke gave a curt nod in agreement, but Sakura continued as if she hadn't seen the nod " but I'm not sure I could kill my sibling, especially if they were dear to me, but I really would want to avenge my family..." she trailed and looked like she was having some inner turmoil and then all of the sudden she gave Sasuke a hug. The young Uchiha was caught off gaurd by the hug and just let her continue to hug her "w-what was that for?" Sasuke asked her after a minute of silence and was glad that Sakura couldn't see his light blush.

Sakura didn't answer at first seeming suprised that she had given him the hug in the first place, so they began walking again. After a minute or two of silence she answered Sasukes question "It must be so hard to live like that with that huge decision to make, of who's most precious to you, so I thought that I'd let you know that you're not alone and you have friends that care about what you do and what happens to you." She was blushing a little, after all it was kind of embarrising admitting this to him, but she knew that he needed to hear it from one of his good friends. They were already at his house and just before Sasuke went in he did something so unsuspected that Sakura had to make sure she really was awake. Sasuke Uchiha had given her a smile as thanks, it was a weak smile and really looked kind of like one of his smirks, but Sakura knew better he had smiled at her. Sakura had walked home in a daze, still amazed at what Sasuke had done, and even a little dazed at what she herself had done to Sasuke. She entered her home quietly the lights were out which meant her parents were still on a mission and weren't back yet, she wasn't hungry so instead she went upstairs and took a bath. About thirty minutes later Sakura was dressed and ready for bed, suddenly Sakura realized just how tired she was and quickly got into bed going over the days events. 'This was the best day ever, I can't wait until next year when we're all ninja, Sakura then fell into a peaceful slumber, anxious for what would lie ahead for her and her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know it's unreasonably short, but I want to see what you all think of it so far. Don't worry there will definately be more drama in the next chapter. Oh and there was a little bit of SasuSaku in here and if your a huge ItaSaku fan than just ignore it, because it wasn't intended to be a SasuSaku and if you are a SasuSaku fan than you can aknowledge that there was one in here. Again sorry it was so short please review and I will accept all reviews. While you're reviewing tell me if you want to continue with this story.

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter, let me clear some things up, first thing- I'll probably only be able to update on the weekends, because of school(ugh!), second thing- I'm sorry about the grammatical errors I seriously try to do my best and not mess up, I even have a dictionary right by me, but sometimes I do mess up and sorry for that I'm only a teen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I can dream can't I?

"Sakura"- talking

'_Sakura'_- thinking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year later...

The clouds hung lowly threatining to spill relentlessly on the villagers walking through. A certain pink haired girl walked slowly through the village, her green eyes and pink hair some how dimmer today. She was making her way to the front of the gates where her family and friends stood waiting on her, she was trying so hard to prevent herself from walking to the gates, but in the end she knew it was inevitable, she was going to end up in front of those gates. Today was just not her day, really this whole year just wasn't her year. Everything was happening too fast, it was supposed to be simple for Sakura, she was supposed to go to the ninja academy and spend the rest of her days with all of her friends just training and laughing in Konoha, her village, her home.

At times through the year she wondered what god she angered to deserve this kind of punishement, and the funny thing was that this had all started as soon as she had turned six. The year she thought was going to be perfect, because she was supposed to be a ninja, was falling apart from the start. Sakura should have seen it coming, should of prepared for it, but instead she ignored hoping that that would make it go away and she wouldn't have to be bothered by it any more. She was wrong and because she chose to ignore the way her life was falling apart it just made it all the more harder when the bottom fell out.' _I wish I could've done something to stop this from happening,'_ were her thoughts as she made her way up to the gates.

It had started to drizzle and Sakura could make ot a few of the heads that were already at standing at the gates waiting for her. This would be a bitter-sweet reunion for her because she always loved seeing her friends, but this time it would be Sakuras last time seeing them. Yes all the people she loved and had grown close to, she had to leave them because her mother and father were going on a top secret mission in Snow country and they all had to go undercover as villagers and of couse she was to be brought with them. Sakura wasn't entirely sure why she was needed, but she wasn't going to ask why, it wouldn't do her any good to ask.

It was raining now and she was at the gates, everyone was there all of her beloved friends and her parents were there bags in hand waiting to leave, she wondered how they could be so impatient at a time like this. No one had said anything but the looks on all their faces was enough to make Sakura start to cry, soon after all of the girls, Lee, Gai, and Naruto followed after her and started their own waterworks. The rest of them had a look of pure sorrow on their faces, they all didn't want her to go, but supposedly it was the hokages orders that Sakura accompany them on this mission and they didn't dare question the hokage, so they reluctantly let it go. The rain was coming down harder, but no one cared or noticed that they were getting soaked, Sakuras parents were pushing her to say her goodbyes faster. Sakura tried to say goodbye, but it was just to hard for her to form the words, it was like she had never heard of the word before she just couldn't force herself to say it. In place of the word sobs came out and maybe some irrelevant words that really didn't mean any thing.

"G-Goodbye S-Sakura-chan" was Narutos mangeled goodbye.

"We'll miss you" came Kakashi's solemn statement.

"Goodbye Sakura" was Sasukes only words. '_I'll miss you so much' _were his thoughts that couldn't form into words.

Tsunade didn't say anything for the tears wouldn't let her instead she gave Sakura one last bone-crushing hug and reluctantly let her back down.

"Sakua-san I-I will miss y-you!" this was Lee's disgrunteled cry.

The rest were either crying to hard to say goodbye or they were afraid that if they said something their cool would be blown. They all loved Sakura and it tore their hearts to see her have to leave and in this state, crying her eyes out and her hair matted to her face she still looked beautiful even when she was a disaster, it was just her charm. Now her parents were basically dragging her out of the gates and into the waiting forest. Right at that moment for some odd reason everyone at the gates wanted to drag Sakura back into Konoha, it was so strange it was like an urge because they were all afraid that as soon as she was out of their sight she would never come back to them and that scared them, that they might not ever get to see her again, they all exchanged a weary look deciding wether they should act or not.

Sakura had to think of something quick she couldn't leave her dearest of friends without saying anything to them, suddenly inspiration struck her. While still being dragged from the gates of Konoha she managed to turn around and look at all her friends. They all looked up at Sakura who was now facing them and saw through her tear streaked face that smile that they all loved so much. She was smiling as big as she could and then spoke a promise to them all that they never would forget, she said "I'll come back to Konoha just to see all of you again, someday... BELIEVE IT!" At that everyone smiled she had basically shouted it to them, her big smile still in place. "I'm going to hold you to it Sakura-chan!" was Narutos answering reply, Sakura then faded into the trees with her parents. They were truly going to miss her, Konoha just wasn't going to be the same without it's little cherryblossom running around brightening up everyones day and there was still that nagging feeling that told them to go and get her why'll they still had a chance, even though Sakuras promise had nulled that fear, it was still there and they supposed it would always be there now that she was gone .

Sakura was now jumping through trees with her parents like she was already an academey student, she hadn't started yet, she just always had a knack for it along with other ninja abalities. Sadly though she would never get to hope to be a ninja it would be an impossible task for her, at that thought she was reminded of her friends and the promise she had just made to them. Sakura wasn't even sure if she could ever fulfill that promise, really it was just words to keep their spirits up since she hated to see them so miserable. She hoped that they would be just fine without her and that they would eventually forget her that way they wouldn't have to be so worried about her. '_I wonder if I'll ever see them again?'_ were her thoughts as they finally made there way out of Konoha. Sakura took one last look at her once home and village, she wished that she could see them just one last time, but now she had a new life to live and she needed to forget about her friends in order to carry out her new life effictively, she hoped she would be strong enough to do that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what cha think? I know it was short again sorry, but until I get more reviews I'm kepping them short I hope thats not to harsh.

New chapter coming up soon!!!

Please review!!!!!!!

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, finally the third chapter! I think by far this is my best chapter, because it's got the most drama in it. I have 1 request for all my readers: please send me reviews, please.

I'm so flattered that you all are favoriting my story and one person put me on their favorite authors list, I feel really honored that you guys would do that, thanks! Just so you know I do accept constructive critisim, it's actually welcomed. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry that this chapter was late, I got really sick and couldn't do anything, but here it is. One more thing, there is a huge timeskip in this chapter, but just go with me, it's all part of the story, and I will have fillers for what happened during the timeskip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Sakura"-talking

'_Sakura'_- thinking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 years later...

Three figures could be made out hiding in the underbrush of the forest. The three figures could hardly be seen, their chakra so low that not even the best traker nin could detect them. The three figures looked around the area warily searching for any specks of enemy chakra, after making sure the area was clear they leapt silently to the ground, almost as if they were ghost. Now that the figures were more discernible, you could make out size and eye-color. The tallest of the three had beady black eyes, the one that seemed to be of average height had fearsome red eyes, and the smaller of the three had green eyes and seemed to be a woman from the porportion of her body. They seemed to be speaking with one another on some matter of what to do. "Are you positive this is going to work." said the tallest, he seemed to doubt whatever the smallest one was speaking of, "Of course it is don't be so faithless in me," countered the woman. "I am positive that this will work, as long as everything goes as planned," said the man with the fierce red eyes, he seemed to side with the woman on this matter, "alright alright, as long as you're sure that this will work and we get the kyubbi," relunctantly agreed the larger man. The other two nodded seemingly pleased that he had agreed with them, although it didn't look like it the three usually got along with each other and worked well together.

"Now that we all agree on the plan, I'll go get ready and we'll start it in about an hour or less got it," clearly the girl was in charge of this particular mission, the other two just nodded their heads in agreement. "See you around, 'cherry blossom'." said the tallest, who was obviously taunting the woman, "maybe, if I don't kill you first," was her simple reply as she walked off into the forest, he just merely snickered at that, as if she made threats like that all the time, the other male just looked on seeming bored with all of this. He watched as she walked past him, their arms brushing, to bystanders it looked like a simple gesture, but to those two it meant something more, it was their way of communication.

She was walking deeper in the forest going over the plan making sure she had every little detail figured out or else it wouldn't work. She was checking off everything in her head making sure she had it down pack '_lets see, I have to go change clothes, get my story straight, and remember every bodys name.'_ She had to make sure everything went perfect, they were all counting on her. If she pulled this off her name would go down in the books, she would be known all over the nations, she only hoped that it worked.

2 hours later...

She had changed into a traditional kimono and was now facing the two large gates that she had gone through as a little girl. This time though she was coming back to get something, as she stood there staring at the gates she remebered the promise she made so long ago. Calmly with a new resolve she entered her once home, Konoha. As she walked through the gates she got stares from the two gaurds that were at their posts. "Is that.. can that be," stuttered one "theres no way... no way" mumbled the other. They were shocked to say the least, this woman had pink hair just like Sakura had had, but she looked older than Sakura would be. The rookie ninja were about 12 now, so Sakura would be 12 too, but this lady looked to be 14 or 15. They let her go on, to stunned to say anything to ask her who she was or what her buisness here was. _' Well, that was easier than I thought it would be, maybe this village won't be a challenge after all.'_ She was walking through the village looking around and trying to fell for their chakra signatures,'_there' _! She had found them finally, '_how ironic,'_ she thought '_their at the meadow,' _she vaguely wondered if they were having a picinic. The thought was quickly put aside as she started to run to the meadow where they all were.

She was dodging villagers and shops headed for her destinantion, the villagers of course stood there shocked bags forgotten and left on the ground as they stared after the pink blur, wondering if she had finally returned, Konohas cherry blossom.

The group at the meadow...

Every year on this day they would all head out to the meadow in memory of their dear friend Sakura. It had been 6 years since she left and they missed her terribly, they weren't sure if she would ever come back or if she was alive for that matter. The only ones who still truly believed she were coming back were Naruto and Sasuke and maybe this was because she was one of the closest people to them and they didn't want to lose her, or maybe it was because they both truly believed she would come back they weren't sure, but every year Naruto would say "Sakura-chan made a promise guys, so that means she's definately coming back," he would smile his huge smile and give the thumbs up sign everytime and everyone would always give him a sad smile back and say sure Naruto, sure.

This year everyone looked even more depressed than the last years except for Naruto, who for some reason looked eager and anxious today. "N-Naruto-kun why d-do you l-look so anxious t-today," asked a very shy Hinata. "I don't know Hinata, but something good's gonna happen today, I can feel it" replied the blonde. He gave her his smile and she blushed back wildly, Hinata had had a crush on Naruto since they were little, only Naruto was a little to thick-headed to see that. "Hey, c'mon everybody, remember Sakura-chan made-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, he was staring at what could only be.." Naruto whats wrong?" asked a worried Hinata, she turned to see what he was staring wide eyed at, as did everyone else, who were curious to see why the hyper-active ninja was so quiet. Every turned and stared shocked at what or really who they saw "S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered, still to shocked to move.

Sakura

She had finally made it to the meadow and was now on top of a hill staring down at her long-time friends. Naruto was the first to see her and he had stopped mid-sentence to just stare at her. Soon the other turned and Sakura couldn't help it, tears started to form at seeing all her friends and how they'd grown, she heard Naruto say her name still in shock. So she yelled back " I'm back BELIEVE IT!" That seemed to get Naruto going he screamed her name back"SAKURA-CHAN!" She started to laugh and then before she knew it she had started running down the hill, only to be met by most of her friends, who were running up the hill. They ended up tumbling the rest of the way down the hill laughing and crying, as soon as they hit flat ground Sakura was pulled up into a bone crushing hug given by none other than Tsunade, who had the biggest smile on her face, tears streaming down. In fact as Sakura looked around she saw that everyone had a smile on their face, she couldn't help but cry harder as it brought memories of the old days passed through her thoughts, it felt just like the old days. She was sure that they would have alot to talk about when the greetings were over.

She was right of course, as soon as they had all said their hellos and given their hugs it went straight to the questions." Sakura were have you been?" asked a very concerned Tsunade, "yeah, Sakura-chan, where have you been, it's been 6 years." added Naruto " And where are you're parents bill-board brow? asked a very concerned Ino. "Well if you all calm down and stop asking me questions I'll tell you the story o.k.?" They all nodded in agreement eager to hear her story and where her family was, they were all sitting comfortably in the meadow, ready to her story.

"Alright, my parents and I had just gotten out of Konoha and we were headed to Snow, when we were attacked by rouge ninja from grass. There were about 6 or 7 ninja and it was just my parents, so they were greatly outnumbered. My father stayed there, while my mother took me and started to run, so that hopefully the numbers would even out. She ran with me in her arms and found a place for me to hide and told to me to stay there until she came to get me, I did what I was told and waited for what seemed like hours, I finally got out of my spot and went to go look for my parents. They weren't to far off from where I was hiding, it looked like my father had joined back up with my mother in hopes of evening it out again. I suppose it didn't work as planned and what was left of the rouge ninjas must of tooken off after killing them and taking their things." Sakura looked around at their faces to see what expressions were there and she found sorrow, understanding, and regret. She continued with her story since no one had said anything. "After sitting with my parents bodies for a couple of hours I did what any 6 year old child would do, I ran, trying to find Konoha. Of course that didn't go as planned and ironically enough I ended up in Snow." Sakura gave out a harsh laugh that was full of pain " In Snow I became a street urchin and I had to live off the streets literally. That was the worst 4 years of my life, everybody avoids you like the plaque and I had friends who were just like me with no parents just living on the streets, but they stopped being my friends one day when I attempted to help some one out. Before all of that though I always got beat up for being weird looking and that was before I started making friends, that was when I had first gotten there and didn't know the way of the streets." They looked at her shocked, she had been alone in Snow and they didn't even, they could only imagine what she had to go through during that time.

" S-So Sakura-chan why did your friends stop being your friends?" Naruto was almost afraid to ask that question he was afraid of the answer. "Oh that, well one day this little girl, who was one of my friends, was being roughed around by this boy who was much older than all of us. I had to do something so I jumped in the way when she was about to get hit and I never felt the hit actually when I opened my eyes back up the boy was on the other side of the alley dead and the rest of my friends just looked at me like I had grown another head, they were so afraid of me. And I was in shock I was only 6 and I had killed somebody, all of them ran from afraid of me and I just stood there over the boys body, shocked, I stood there all day and night freezing and I was so disgusted in myself that I had killed another being. To me it felt like everybody should stay away from me, because I was this horrible monster that everyone should run from. I lived those 4 years in Snow alone, no one spoke to me, no one looked at me, I was non-exsitent to them and that was the way I felt it should be." Sakura looked up at their faces and saw the pain in them the pain for her, the pain that she had to live with for so long, "Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered helplessly, because he couldn't do anything to help one of his dearest friends." It's o.k. Naruto-kun it gets better, or at least I think it does," she gave Naruto a smile to reassure him, he nodded and smiled back.

"Okay, when I was about 9 I finally decided that I was going to leave Snow and find Konoha. I missed my friends and I wanted to see them again, so I left Snow with no clue on where to go to get to Konoha. I didn't get very far,as soon as it had stopped snowing and there was grass I was taken by some of Birds soldiers and unfortunately during the trip they found out something intresting about me." "What did they find out Sakura-chan?" Naruto couldn't help but ask "If you stay quiet she'll tell you dobe." stated Sasuke, "Teme" shouted Naruto, Sakura giggled '_just like old times,'_ thought Sakura. "Here I'll show you Naruto-kun," "Show us?" asked Sasuke, "yeah" replied Sakura, she then took her left arm into her right arm, "Sakura-chan what are y-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence for he and everyone else saw Sakura snap her own arm back, they all heard the sickening cruch and saw her wince from the pain. "SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU CR-" in the middle of everyones yelling they saw her waving her hand aroung and flexing her fingers as if nothing had even happened. "How did you do that?" Tsunade asked in complete awe, "I heal fast," was all Sakura said, everyone else was awed into silence amazed that she was capable of that. There faces of awe quickly turned to one of terror when they realized that this is what she meant when she said that they had found something intresting about her. "Sakura what did they do to you?" asked a suddenly furious Sasuke, what he wouldn't give to see those soldiers. Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke act that way, what was he thinking.

Coming back to her senses she answered his question and continued with her story, " They did what I just did to my hand, but only it was every break-able part of my body. It was like that the whole trip and when we finally got to Bird they put me to work in the fields. "Bastards" Naruto said under his breath trying not to interrupt the story, Sakura passed him a smile before continuing. "Well working in the fields didn't last long, when I turned 10 I guess I grew because they decided to use me as a geisha(AN: read the very end of this story so I can explain this.). "A WHAT!!!" screamed Tsunade she was furious now, how dare they, the rest of them looked outraged and a little scared of Tsunade. Sakura let out a sigh, she was expecting this, "Yeah, thats right a geisha, I was one for 2 years until I decided enough was enough and I left. This time though I knew where Konoha was and so here I am now. Tsunade was still fuming over the geisha thing and didn't say anything, the rest were quite still stunned and prossesing everything she had just told them. "And I'm not sure if the um Bird soldiers will come looking for me or not so I was wondering could I stay in Konoha for awhile?" Sakura quickly, looking up at them hopefully. "Of course you can Sakura-chan," called out Naruto, "thats not really your place to say so Naruto it's the Hokages" cut in Kakashi. " I will be Hokage some day, so why can't I get in some practice?" asked Naruto, Kakashi just sighed sometimes Naruto could be the biggest handfull. "Well then were is the Hokage?" asked Sakura, they all looked over to Tsunade, who was still fumming over the geisha thing, she just couldn't let it go. "Well Lady Hokage?" asked Kakashi, "I'm sorry what were you saying?" asked a still dazed Tsunade, they all did an anime fall. "Can Sakura-chan stay in Konoha Tsunade baa-chan?" asked an extremely annoyed Naruto, "Oh well...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I left it at a cliffe, well sort of . 

Anyway about the geisha thing in this story Sakura was kinda like a whore, but she was forced to be one and a geisha is not a whore in real life, it's just in my story they are, but Sakura isn't a whore either she was forced to be one.

Umm.. Please review!

Thanks for reading my story

bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't been on in a very long time, if you read my profile it explains everything. That's not the point though, I'm back and very eager to write for you guys. I just want to thank all who have reviewed it means so much to me so thank you very much, I also want to thank all who have added my story to their favorites and alert lists, and to those who added me to their favorite authors and author alerts, it really means so much to me thank you!

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, I just wish I did -.-"

"Sakura"-talking

_Sakura-_flashbacks

'Sakura'-thinking

--

_"Well Lady Hokage?" asked Kakashi, "I'm sorry what were you saying?" asked a still dazed Tsunade, they all did an anime fall. "Can Sakura-chan stay in Konoha Tsunade baa-chan?" asked an extremely annoyed Naruto, "Oh well..._

--

"Oh well, of course Sakura can stay in Konoha, I would have forced if she hadn't asked," Tsunadae said while chuckiling lazily. The rest just sighed, even as hokage she was still like the little girl she used to be."Really Tsunadae, thank you so much" Sakura said happily she could stay in the village 'perfect,' Sakura thought 'this is going just as planned.' "Of course you will have to find some living arrangments," stated Kakashi bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "Oh I can just live in my hold house if no one else is living in it?" Sakura looked up at Tsunadae with innocent eyes waiting for an answer "Well no, no one is living in it but-" Tsunadae didn't get to finish for Sakura had interuppted her saying "thats great, so I can live in it." "C'mon guys, you can come help me fix it up so I can live in it, I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get," said Sakura happily and hopefully "Of course youthful blossom of Konoha, we will all help you out in your time of need," said an enthusiastic Lee, this of course was followed by a "that's the way to show them Lee, teach them all about YOUTH! YOSH! said an equally enthusied Gai.

Everyone had to sweatdrop at that, those two would just never change no matter what. After the invigerating words were said a corous of agreement went around "yeah, Sakura-chan, we'll help you out," stated a grining Naruto "sure Sakura-chan, besides it could always been seen as training ne?" said a smiling Ten-Ten. After all the agreements were made everybody at the meadow went with Sakura to go fix up her old home. 'It's time to set this plan into motion,' thought Sakura, it had been going well right off the bat they seemed to trust her, which was mistake on their part 'fools' thought Sakura. Really she had expeted more from Konoha, but they had just let her walk right in and then when she met her old friends she was welcomed back with opened arms and few questions, Sakura mentally sighed this was going to be just to easy.

--

Hidden by the cover of trees two pairs of eyes watched as Sakura and the group of people following her, mainly the kyubbi, made their way to an old abandoned house. The plan was going just as it should and they wondered whether these people were just that gulliable to trust Sakura or that Sakura really was just that good. They both came to the conclusion that it was probablly a little of both. The two would have to be patient though, even though it was going extremly well and faster than they would have thought her plan would still take time to complete if they were going to get what they wanted.

--

A little gasp escaped Sakura, she hadn't seen this house in years and now that she was right in front of it, it brought back some many memories of the past and not all of them good. The group stopped just before Sakura and overheard her gasp "a-are you a-alright Sakura-chan?" asked a concerned Hinata although her voice did not sound that concerned, she was actually very worried for her friend. The others looked from Hinata to Sakura and saw that she was still standing there, from what they weren't sure.

Sakura hadn't heard a word they said, still caught in the memories of her house. So much so was she not aware of her surrondings, that she didn't know what she was doing until she found herself touching the doorknob of the entrance to her house. It was as if time had slowed down for her, as she slowly opened the door and heard give off a loud creak from not being used in years.

--

The two in the trees narrowed their eyes, had she just used a justsu on the house, they couldn't be sure of her movements since they were so far from her. They noticed that even she didn't seem aware of her movements, this was not part of the plan, but they couldn't do anything half of Konoha's strongest were right behind her. They would have to wait, hopefully this justsu would work out in their favor though.

--

"Um, Sakura-chan?" quetioned Naruto, but he didn't get to say anything else and neither did anyone else. They had all stared in shock the inside of the house looked like it did years ago and there was Sakura's parents! The only thing that told them that this wasn't real was the transperant look that came from everything. The older ninja quickly caught on that this was a justsu, while the others slowly, but surely caught on, they all vaguely wondered if Sakura had done this, but no one could be sure.

Sakura looked around everything was just as it had been when she was 5 years old "you know" she told them, their heads whipped around "this was the day right after that picnic we had when I was 5." And then a little girl that looked exactly like Sakura ran down the stairs, but stopped and hid when she saw her parents talking to one another "do you remeber when I was so excited to be a ninja?" she quietly asked the group, they all nodded their heads remebering the day "yes, well I decicded that I was going to test my spying skills and it turned out that I was an exellent spy." Sakura laughed once, it was a bitter laugh and then they looked back to her parents who were talking to each other.

" I wonder dear, do you think Sakura likes leeks?" asked the woman, the man sighed "you can drop the act Hana, that little monster isn't here" stated the man. The group turned to Sakura and saw her sober face and then they wheeled to the smaller Sakura and they saw her hurt face even though she tried to hide it, the group was outraged at the mans statement about Sakura 'how dare he' they all thought except Sakura who just kept that blank expression. "If you're so sure Rikku" the woman named Hana sneered and then sighed "I can't keep pretending to be that monster's mother anymore, I swear one day I'm going to explode" she stated frustrated. The man looked over to her from his place at the table "don't worry" he stated " the hokage just gave us the mission we've been waiting for, he said that she's gotten to strong for this village and has now become a threat to us, so we have to go on a misson to 'snow' and bring her along with us" Rikku started to sniker, and the woman seemed to have finally got what he ment by 'mission to snow' and she to started to chuckle "Oh I see we get to kill her" she stated "Yes, we do" answered Rikku. "Thank Kami" stated the woman "hn" agreed the man, " I really don't see how the hokage kept her this long, I mean all of the other experiments had been killed off almost right away" Hana said confusedly "the hokage thought that if we were to keep one that looked promising enough, we could train it to protect the village in times of crisis." stated Rikku ending her confusion " I see, so now she's even perturbed the hokage with her unknown powers and we have to get rid of her before she becomes a problem" asked Hana "yes the hokage feels that she is now a threat instead of a safe harbor" said Rikku "When do we leave to go to 'snow'?" asked Hana "When she turns 6, before she can become a ninja" answered Rikku ending the conversation.

The group looked at the small Sakura, through that whole conversation she had kept quiet with tears streaming down her face and when she had heard the conversation end she quickly and quietly went up to her room. The illusion slowly faded away leaving a dusty old room in its place, the group looked over to Sakura who still had that blank look on her face "Sakura-chan" Naruto started, but he couldn't think of anything else to say simply because there was nothing he could say. Sakura just walked up the stairs of the house hearing them creak on the way up and then whine in protest as her friends hurriedly followed her up the stairs, she turned to her left and opened the door that was right in front of her. This room had that same transperant look as the other room did and they watched with sadness as they noticed that this was Sakura' s room and the smaller Sakura was on the floor in the room sobbing quietly. They all wanted to go and comfort the little Sakura, but they knew that do no good since she really wasn't even there.

"I-i sh-shouldn't be crying I-I'm supposed to b-be a ninja" sobbed the smaller Sakura "but how can I n-not cry, m-my life i-is all a lie" the smaller Sakura wailed. The older Sakura looked on with that perfectly blank face, on the inside though she was remebering this day like it had happened yesterday, the betrayal she had felt when she had overheard her so called parents at first it was upsetting to her and then after she had cried and had her little pity party, she had gotten angry, what she believed was her rightful emotion to have at her 'parents', at the hokage, at the stupid village. Her whole life was a lie, she wasn't even human, she was just some failed experiment. That was when a devious thought had surfaced in her 5 year old head, she had smiled evily and then stated outloud that she was going to prove all of them wrong, she would slaughter them all and enjoy every second of it, that was the day Sakura's whole life changed and the lies came pouring out like the truth.

They all watched as the smaller Sakura continued to cry and wail, and when her tears were gone she became angry at everything. Everyone was shocked, they had no idea that their Sakura could be like this, in truth it was a little scary. Then the little Sakura had smiled wickedly and stated that she would show them all that she was not just some failed experiment. This had defientaly scared them, they had never known Sakura could be so evil, they were frightened of the little Sakura and if that Sakura scared them, they turned to the older Sakura and whispered scarecly when they saw that she was mirroring the little Sakura's smile "S-sakura" she turned to them, smile still in place "yes?" she asked and shivers went up and down their spines.

--

The two still in the trees, watched through a dirtied window at the scenes that had taken place. Even though the three were all pretty close, they all had little information on Sakura's past, in fact all they knew was that she came from Konoha and she hated that village with a passion. So when they discovered her past they had to admit it was quite interesting to know that she was now a very important person to their group, not that she already wasn't valued before. They had seen her wicked smile and the tall one was a little frightened of it, while the other man had some sort of certain spark in his eye. The taller man had seen this spark many a time and it was reserved only for the pink haired girl. Sometimes the tall man wondered about those two, but he would always keep his mouth shut for fear of what those two could do to him, he had been through it once and was not going to go through it again.

--

Cliffe again!!

But do not worry I promise to defientaly be hear to write more and I'm sorry for not being on in a long while.

It's getting good right? Hope so, well as you can tell I changed the rating to T for now but I might put it back on M for later chapters.

Please keep reviewing!!

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter yay! I hope you like and don't think that its to crappy.

Author: So Sakura, do you wanna do the disclamer today?

Sakura: Gah! Finally, you've hogged it every other time!

Author: Thats not my fault -.-' No one ever asked if they could do it.

Sakura and Naruto: Well you should automatically know.

Sasuke: Hn

Author: ... I don't need to hear anything from you, Mr. I'm to good to say complete sentences.

Sasuke: We're typing, not speaking

Author: Just... just... go eat a cow!!

Sasuke: . . .

Naruto: Great come back.(says sarcastically)

Author: Grrrrrrrr...

Sakura: 0.o anyways the author does not own Naruto, she only dreams she did.

Author: HEY!!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: On with the story!!

"Sakura"-talking

_Sakura-_flashbacks

'Sakura'-thinking

--

Recap:

_They had seen her wicked smile and the tall one was a little frightened of it, while the other man had some sort of certain spark in his eye. The taller man had seen this spark many a time and it was reserved only for the pink haired girl. Sometimes the tall man wondered about those two, but he would always keep his mouth shut for fear of what those two could do to him, he had been through it once and was not going to go through it again._

--

"Sakura," asked Sasuke, he was the only one that had a little less fear in him than the others, who had stuttered. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked that smile still in place "are you o.k.?" he asked, proud that he still hadn't stuttered yet. "I'm perfectly fine, though all of you seem to be a little jumpy?" she answered the smile finally slipping off her face and a curious look replacing, she could feel the whole room relax a little now that that smile was gone, she could've laughed at the site before her, but she held it, the curious mask still in place 'so, they really are afraid of me, all of them it seems, even the more experienced shinobi, how amusing' she thought, but was soon called out of her thoughts by an answer to her earlier question "we are all fine Sakura-san, it's just your earlier actions startled us" amazingly enough it was Shino who had boldly answered her question. "Oh, well if thats all it was then I apalogize for giving everyone a scare, I was just thinking about the past, thats all," she answered with a smile on her face, "now come on, there's other rooms to be explored" stated Sakura quickly forgetting about the little girl on the floor, who had seemingly vanished while they had all stared in horror at the sinister smile on Sakura's face. The group then quickly followed Sakura down another hallway, as she was running down it, they all seemed to forget for the moment the actions that just took place.

--

The two in the trees watched as the pink headed girl headed off in some random direction. The man that had had the spark in his eye watched intently as she strode off in the other direction, the spark dulling as he lost sight of her. The taller man sighed, sometimes that girl was the most frightening thing and coming from that was something, since he supposedly was pretty frightening himself. The two left from the tree they were on while silently following her chakara signature to a different room that was father down the house. Luckily there was a branch that was conviently by the window, so they could watch the group, but go on without being seen. It seemed that almost all the windows were like this, with branches obscuring someones sight from the inside, but making a clear view of the inside for anyone on the outside. They vaguely thought that it was for anbu purposes, so they could make sure nothing went wrong. To the man that watched Sakura intently it was disgusting how she was watched like some caged and dangerous animal, so that if she ever escaped they could stop her before anything happened. He thought that all Konoha shinobi were pathetic. The taller man thought that this plan was smart, if he had to deal with Sakura as a young girl, this is probablly they way he would have done it. Yeah, it probablly was cruel to treat her like some animal, but that was just the way his mind worked.

--

Sakura then unexpectantly stopped infront of a door that looked smaller than all the others, her sudden stop had the others fumbling over themselves for balance, once they all were on their feet standing correctly they looked at Sakura questioninglly, she had this strange look in her eye. Finally Ino interuppted the silence asking the question that was on every one's mind " why did we stop forehead?" She finally turned to the group with a small smile and that same strange look in her eyes, after a long drawn out silence she finally gave her answer "this used to be the room I played in," the look she had in her eyes intensified as she put her hand to the door and gave it a little chakara filled push.

The group belatedly noticed that this door, along with being smaller than the others had no door handle like all the others. They pondered on why that was and the answer they came up with made them all tense with rage. Not only was this room Sakura's 'playroom' it was also where they kept her locked up, for things they didn't even want to know 'Sakura' thought Sasuke in anguish, if had only known back then what went on.

They entered the room and the first thing that came to mind was the word eerie, thats what this room looked like eerie and it probablly looked homey when she played in it, but now it looked like something a gohst would even keep away from, everything was dusty and cobwebs surrounded abandoned toys, that looked like they would shatter if you merely touched them. And then it happened again the room took on that same transperant look like the others and there she was only she looked younger than the last two times.

"I use to play in here all the time when I was little," she turned to them and then asked "do any of you ever remeber seeing me when I was little?" The others thought back and were confused when they didn't remeber ever seeing her when she was younger than 5, Naruto was the one who voiced this out to her "no, hey! Why is that Sakura-chan?" She looked back to an old toy and began dusting it off while she spoke " I asked my mother that same question every day I was in here, I just didn't understand why I couldn't go out and play with everyone else, I was very lonely back then, and do you know what her answer was every time I asked her?" Sakura said her voice soft at the remeberance of it, she didn't give them time to answer instead she answered it herself " she told me I couldn't play with other children because I was sick." Everyone looked at her sadly with nothing to say "and at the time I really thought I was" her voice seemed to be fading as she looked on to the illusion in front of her. After her statement, the rest of the group seemed to turn their eyes on the smaller Sakura to see what she was doing.

The smaller Sakura was playing with a little wooden doll, she seemed to be very happy while playing with it, letting her imagination run wild. The older Sakura spoke softly to the group, though they didn't take their eyes off the little Sakura and her happiness " that was my only friend when I was little" she spoke softly and fondly, that doll really was her only friend when she had none. They heard Sakura's giggle as she twirled with the doll in her grasp and then sat with a small 'umph', but she had grabbed on to her doll to hard and when she fell she had squezzed her doll till the point where cracks were forming all over it and then her doll shattered and pieces of it went flying. They heard her surprised gasp, but couldn't see the emotion on her face, for her hair acted as a shield to onlookers, when she looked up her face had little cuts all over it and some of the cuts still had pieces of wood stuck in them. Her face looked so sad and lonely and there were tears in her eyes and it looked like she was fighting against them. "N-now w-what am I s-supposed t-to do I d-don't have a-a friend any m-more" though she had studdered through the sentence she still didn't let the tears fall "I-i'm all alone now" they had barely heard her whisper it, but they had faintly caught it and it pained their hearts, how they had no clue about Sakuras misery, she had expertly hidden it from all of them and she had even helped everybody with their own, but she kept hers to herself. Her friends didn't understand, why would she hide it from them, was she afraid that they would reject her, they just couldn't see why she didn't tell them when they had trusted her so much. The older people of the group knew her reasoning even though the others were clueless, even as a little girl she was an expert ninja and without knowing it too. It was amazing how she kept that burden with her, it was a top rule with shinobi that you did not reveal secrets about your village even when under intense torture and Sakura was a big secret that no other village should be aware about, not even their allied villages could know, she was to big a secret for anyone to know about her very existence to many people knew already, it was even bad for the dead to know.

The older shinobi of the group looked at Sakura with a knowing of just exatcly what she went through, though they could never know fully the pain and weight she carried, they atleast understood a little. The younger of the shinobi the Konoha 12 excluding Sakura looked at her with hurt in their eyes, they just couldn't understand why she would keep her pain to herself, it might of sounded weird, but to them it only sounded like she just didn't trust them and that hurt because all of them had shared their tragic stories with her, didn't she know that she could do the same with them? Sakura's sigh was loud and drawn out to catch the attention of the pondering shinobi. They instantly looked up and she began to speak out an apology, but something caught her eye and her words stopped.

--

The two in the trees had been looking and listening to the scene spread before them, it was odd to see her so little and fragile, when they had been so used to the cold, hard shell that she usually was and then to her the lie that her mother had told her that she was 'sick' so she had to be locked up. Now the taller of the two could be called cruel along with the things he does, but to lock her up and tell her lies about being sick, he wasn't even that mean, and he would at least tell her the truth, he shook his head, he had forgotten how cruel people could actually be. If the man right beside the taller man could lash out in pure rage right now he would, Konoha was a dispicable village, it was even worse than sound and all the other half rated villages. To treat one person so strong and loyal like that was just plain stupid, if they only knew the loyalty this girl had within her, they would have never went out to kill her. He really did hate Konoha just like she did and that was one of the many things that the two had in common, that was partly why they were so attracted to one another, it was how they could be so alike yet so different at the same time. During both their inner rantings, they noticed that her attentioned had been drawn to something out of their sight range, so in order to see what had caught her attention they shifted on the branch to get closer to the window and they noticed that they were still obscured by the leaves on the branches.

--

She had stopped to look intently at something on a shelf and the group had turned their selves around to see what had caught her attention so quickly. Shikamaru was one of the first to notice besides Sakura that the offending object that had caught her attention was not once part of this room, which meant that some one had been in here recently, but as to who, it was uncertain.

--

Gonna leave it off there, don't worry more shall come in due time

Kisame: Why do you always leave it off at a cliffhanger!!

Author: opens mouth to explain

Kisame: I mean jeez!! every chapter is always like that, man can't you be little more spontaneous?!

Sakura: Kisames right you suck at endings.

Itachi: You should know that cliffhangers get boring after a while and you will eventually lose readers because of it.

Kisame, Sakura, and Author: 0.0

Itachi: sighs what?

Kisame, Sakura, and Author: You actually said a full sentence!!

Itachi: getting annoyed and...

Kisame and Author: Everyone knows Uchiha's don't talk.

Sakura: Um.. guys

Itachi: etremely annoyed

Kisame and Author: Yeah!!

Itachi: uses Mangekyou Sharingan

Kisame and Author: going through various tortures

Sakura: Um.. Itachi we need to tell the readers before we go

Itachi: Very well, I will do it

Itachi: Review or I will use the Mangekyou Sharingan on you.

Sakura: What he meant to say was Please review!

Itachi: You're to soft

Sakura:looks down sullenly

Itachi: But thats what I like about you

Sakura:looks up and smiles

Itachi and Sakura: Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! Um yeah R&R please!

Author: Due to violent technacalities Team 7 will not be joining us today instead w-

Sakura and Naruto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WON'T BE JOINING YOU!!

Author: Well the last time I let all of you on, I was nearly killed.

Sakura: (looks around innocently) Well I tried to warn you and Kisame, it was all your own faults that Itachi got mad at you guys.

Naruto and Sasuke:0.0 WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH ITACHI AND KISAME!?

Author:(Sighs then mutters) You guys aren't even supposed to be here.

Sakura: Well you see... (laughs nervously) its all really simple.. um well.. I am...no wait..I was

Kisame: She's our friend too! So she can be with who she wants to be, who are you anyways, her fathers!?

Itachi: Hn.

Sasuke and Naruto: (glares evily at Itachi and Kisame)

Kisame: (glares at Naruto and Sasuke)

Itachi: (stares/glares boredily at them)

Sakura: I could use some help here authoress! Please!!

Author: Why should I none of you are supposed to be here anyway!

Sakura: Because if you don't I'll hit you with my chakara filled fist!!

Author: (Sweatdrops) O-Ok I'll help you, just hold on!

Author: Alright guys stop your little fight and leave now!!

(All glares turn to authoress)

Author: (gulps nervously)

Kisame, Sasuke, and Naruto: (attack authoress)

Itachi: (Stands there uninterested)

Sakura: (Sweat drops) C'mon guys stop fighting.

Shikamaru: (Steps in to see fighting and authoress in the middle of it) Man, what a drag and I was supposed to do the disclamer today.

Shikamaru: I'll just do it with out her, this is troublesome. The authoress does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Sakura"-talking

_Sakura-_flashbacks

'Sakura'-thinking

--

Recap

_She had stopped to look intently at something on a shelf and the group had turned their selves around to see what had caught her attention so quickly. Shikamaru was one of the first to notice besides Sakura that the offending object that had caught her attention was not once part of this room, which meant that some one had been in here recently, but as to who, it was uncertain._

--

Sakura walked closer to the shelf full of old books and glass dolls that she was never allowed to play with when she was little since they were so breakable. The other in the group finally caught on to what she was looking at. They noticed just like Sakura and Shikamura that the box looked like it was just placed in the room, they had no clue as to who put it there, no one was aloud to go into this house by orders of the 3rd hokage when he was still alive. Whatever it was they did not like the way it held Sakura's gaze, after all it was just a box, an ordinary box, so what could be in that small box, what could be so important.

--

Those were the same questions the two in the trees asked themselves, she seemed so transfixed to go to the box, it worried them a little. Never in all the time they had been with her on missions had they seen her so distracted, and by a mere object, that they were sure, that even she did not know the contents that it withheld.

--

She had grabbed the box now and was slowly opening afraid of what it held 'it can't be, this isn't it is it?' was all that went through her mind. She had finally opened the box all the way and the group along with the two outside were surprised to hear music coming from it.**(A/N: I'm going to use the music from the movie Anastasia "Once Upon a December." Disclamer: I do not own the movie Anastasia or the song "Once Upon a December")**

As soon as Sakura had seen the contents the box withheld she dropped and kicked it away from her as if she had been bitten by it. They all looked at her in surprise she was shaking holding herself with a look of disgust that was clear in her eyes. 'There's just no way, no way, it can't be it's just impossible' she was desperately trying to reasure herself that this wasn't true, she new she had to act strong, show no emotion, but this was just to much for her, what she had seen would never be made right, no one could ever correct the damage that had just befallen her and all she did was look in a box. The music, that horrible music was still lingering in her mind it was as if it had been scalded into her brain and along with that music came memories that she had subconciously locked away when she was a small child, but seeing that picture now brought everything back with a blinding force.

They looked at Sakura then back at the box that she had flung to the otherside of the room, cuirosity got the better of the group and seeing their friend so shaken up only fueled the desire to see what exactly was in the box. They walked over to the mishappen box and saw part of a picture that had slipped out probablly when she had kicked it away. Tsunadae, who was closest to it picked it up to get a better look at the picture, she lifted the lid of the box and the music began to play again, it sounded eerie and she thought vaguely that it fit the room. Everybody in the room except Sakura who had not yet gotten over the shock, huddled over Tsunadae to look at the picture, to see what it was.

Three things seemed to happen all at once, one shocked gasps went around the room at the contents of the picture, two seemingly getting over her shock Sakura screamed a blood curdling scream that had Akamaru howling along with it, and three blood red eyes narrowed dagenoursly, though it went unoticed by the group, the taller man had definetly seen it and his eyes had narrowed along with them.

--

After the music had started to play again, it was like Sakura had finally withdrawn from herself, at first all she could hear was that music that now seemed to haunt her to no end, then her sight came to her and she first saw her friends then the picture that had brought back so many horrible memories back to her. So Sakura did the only thing she thought was reasonable at the moment, she screamed and with that she scream she let out her every emotion that she had been coverig up with the mask that she wore, when her emotion filled scream had ended she saw her friends rushing to her and then the room went sidways as she fell and just before everything went black she thought that she caught a glimpse of red, blood red, but with her senses so messed up she couldn't be sure.

--

When they had heard her scream they immediatly dropped their gaze from the picture and went to her aid, luckily Sasuke was able to catch her before she hit the floor. Tsunadae's medic side took over and she quickly got everything under control and told Sasuke to take Sakura to the hospital and then she told Shizune who had stayed quiet through it all to hurry to the hospital and to get the nurses on staff ready for Sakura. All of the rest quickly went out of the room trailing behind Sasuke. Tsunadae took one last look at the picture that was now on the ground before she left, she still couldn't believe it.

--

Left on the floor for the two in the trees to see was the picture and it was of Sakura and a bunch of other little children standing around what looked to be a lab and there on the far left was Orochimaru, the snake of a man who had left the village for the Akatsuki and then left them to start his own village. All of the people in the village hated that man and all of the Akatsuki hated him. The one with the red eyes supposed that the village had one thing alike with the Akatsuki, they both wanted Orochimaru dead.

--

Though she was unconscious from the outside world she was fully aware of the insides her mind and here she met her inner demon and the demon she was faced with was her very self. It scared Sakura to no end this demon her inner was nothing but a child who was frightened and looked to be completely lost and who was sobbing and wailing about nothing and the tears that came just seemed to never stop, yes Sakura was scared because this was the self she had locked up many years ago and she did not want to ever see this part of her again. This inner part of her was what she used to be and she did not want to be weak again, she had promised her self to be strong to show them all, that she was no mistake and in order to do that she had to lock up the little girl that sat infront of her.

Sakura could not stand to see her self like that so she went to hit the girl that was just sitting and crying, but before she even touched her flashes of the past hit her harder than her fists ever could. She could see it now, as if she were there, the lab, where she was 'born' and eerie green was the only light and things in bottles were everywhere, liquids oozed and dripped off the only table in the room, shards of glass seemed to be everywhere on the floor like that was how it was supposed to look and then she saw her creator the man, no monster she simply despised, Orochimaru. He seemed to be smiling at something that was on the floor and as she got closer she saw that it was her only she looked like a newborn baby but it was her Orochimaru's smile seemed to get wider, if that was possible, as he spoke " you will be my finest experiment yet" he spoke in that snake like tone and then chuckled to himself.

The moment was ruined as the cell door burst open and the 3rd hokage rushed in with a team of ANBU ready to fight, Orochimaru started to laugh and then it was like Sakura lost her hearing for she saw their mouths move, but no sound came from their lips. It seemed as if the ninja were yelling at Orochimaru, but he only laughed at them and ran with the the 3rd and all the ANBU following after leaving the room alone. Minutes later they came back, but with no Orochimaru, they began to look through all of the jars and cells, at times there would be a file under all the disgusting ooze. Then they came upon Sakura and just a couple seconds after that they found more like Sakura only older than her. The hokage picked Sakura up and found a file under her containg what Sakura believed was her information and then a picture slipped from it, he bent down Sakura still in his arms and looked at the photo, it was the exact one that was one that was in the box. The hokage seemed to put it back in the file and as he did his eyes widened, now Sakura was extremely curious as to what was in the file, just what had it said to make his eyes widen like that.

She was starting to walk over to him, but as she did everything started to fade away and turn black and then she was all alone for the first time since she had gone unconscious and she finally seemed relaxed and wasting no time Sakura sat down in the black abyss and thought about all that she had just seen and the one thing that was defiently on her mind was where that file could be, where her file might be. It wouldn't be a problem getting it, she knew that she just needed to find out where it was hidden, because she knew that the hokage would have hidden it from anyone's eyes, Sakura just hoped that he had not disposed of it.

--

Shikamaru: What a drag. The authoress can't be here right now 'cause she has some injuries that she needs dealt with. troublesome.

Sakura: So me and Shikamaru are here to tell you that she wants all of you to please review!

Shikamaru: Hey, Sakura where is everybody else?

Sakura: Oh, they're all bothering the authoress of course!

Shikamaru: (shakes head) How troublsome

Sakura and Shikamaru: Bye


	7. Chapter 7

I know this isn't a real chapter or anything, but you guys need to know that if I don't get any reviews for this story then, I

I know this isn't a real chapter or anything, but you guys need to know that if I don't get any reviews for this story then, I'll stop it and probably delete it. If I get more reviews then I'll replace this with the next chapter but until then, I'm not updating.


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress: -can't hold in excitement- SQUEE

Authoress: -can't hold in excitement- SQUEE!!

Sasuke: -glares at authoress- what's you're problem.

Naruto: Yeah. You're acting funny.

Authoress: -smiling brightly- you idiots, I'm happy today!

Naruto: Why?

Authoress: Because Naruto I –

Sakura: -interrupts authoress- Hey, have any of you seen Itachi?

Naruto and Sasuke: WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!?

Authoress and Sakura: -sigh and shake head, while muttering- clueless

-Authoress and Sakura start their own conversation ignoring the guys-

Authoress: I mean you would expect this from Naruto, but Sasuke too

Sakura: I know what you mean it's completely surprising.

Naruto and Sasuke: -glares at authoress and Sakura-

Kisame: Hey guys what's up?

Sakura: Oh hey Kisame –waves at him happily-

Authoress: Nothing much just talking about how Sasuke and Naruto are totally clueless.

Kisame: -chuckles- that they are

Itachi: Hn. Foolish little brother

Sasuke: -glares at Itachi-

Authoress: Hey!

Naruto, Sakura, Kisame, Sasuke, and Itachi: What?

Authoress: I just remembered why I was so happy today?

Naruto, Sakura, Kisame, Sasuke, and Itachi: -sweat drops-

Naruto and Sakura: -mumbles- how does someone forget that they're happy?

Authoress: -glares at Sakura- well if someone hadn't of interrupted me, then I wouldn't have forgotten.

Naruto, Sakura, Kisame, Sasuke, and Itachi: -sweat drops-

Authoress: Anyways, back to the reason that I was happy today. I got a bunch of reviews for my story and I feel loved! –skips in a circle, throwing flowers around the group-

Sasuke: Oh God! She's throwing flowers –twitch twitch-

Authoress: STFU SASUKE! Don't make me throw you to the fan girls

Sasuke: -cowers in corner- yes ma'am

Authoress: -happy again- o.k. now I'll do the disclaimer today!

Naruto: -mumbles- sheesh, and I thought Sasuke-teme's mood swings were bad, is the authoress pmsing or something?

Authoress: -fiery aurora surrounds body- N-A-R-U-T-O!!

Naruto: -gulps and shivers- h-help me Sakura-chan

Sakura: Sorry Naruto, not this time.

Authoress: -says cheerily- I do not own Naruto! –while beating Naruto into a pulp-

Naruto: H-help m-me!!

"Sakura"-talking

_Sakura-_flashbacks

'Sakura'-thinking

--

Recap

She was starting to walk over to him, but as she did everything started to fade away and turn black and then she was all alone for the first time since she had gone unconscious and she finally seemed relaxed and wasting no time Sakura sat down in the black abyss and thought about all that she had just seen and the one thing that was definitely on her mind was where that file could be, where her file might be. It wouldn't be a problem getting it, she knew that she just needed to find out where it was hidden, because she knew that the hokage would have hidden it from anyone's eyes, Sakura just hoped that he had not disposed of it.

--

Sakura woke up to a bright light that seemed to be located just right above her, she groaned a little and shifted in the uncomfortable bed. She opened her eyes slowly, grudgingly; Sakura was one of those heavy sleepers who didn't like to be woken up when they clearly weren't ready to be up. Sakura's senses came back to her slowly and she felt like she had the worst hang over. Slowly she sat up and her nose was assaulted with that disgusting, crisp clean smell that only hospitals could give off; Sakura hated that smell almost as much as she hated the dull white of the walls, speaking of which, as she opened her eyes that was the exact color her eyes encountered.

She hated that color it was so dull, there was nothing to it just white and that was it, no patterns on it or specks of different colors, just white. After her inner rant on the coloring of the walls, she finally seemed to sense to familiar presences outside her hospital window, it took a few seconds for her to figure out just who they were and when she did, she quickly checked her room for anyone or any devices that would expose them. After finding none she quickly got out of bed and stumbled her way over to the window, vaguely she wondered how long she'd been out, it had to be a least a couple of days for her to be this unbalanced.

When she had finally made her way to the window, she held onto the sill, so she could regain and keep her balance. Sakura searched the trees for any sign of them, but found none, 'of course you can't see them stupid, and we are in enemy territory' Sakura mentally slapped her self for her foolishness; getting back to the matter at hand she opened the window as far as it would go and went back to sit on her bed while she waited for them to enter her room.

--

The two in the trees were watching the hospital room carefully, making sure that the people that came and went were no threat and would not take advantage of their comrade while she was in her comatose stage. The two had been in the trees looking after her for three days already and they hoped that she would wake up soon because even though they didn't show it, they were worried about her, yeah they had grown attached to her, in truth it was hard not to; she was a very amusing girl what with her constant mood swings and her blatant fearlessness.

There was never a boring moment when you were with her and to see her like that now, in a hospital bed looking helpless, to be honest it scared them a little, though neither would never admit. The tall one new it was a bad idea to even bring her near this village, but no they just had too, the girl was to stubborn for own good; he caught his thoughts before they went any further, what in the world was wrong with him, he sounded like a concerned big brother, 'what the hell?' was all he could think.

The one with the red eyes watched her intently, only letting his eyes off her when there was another presence in the room and he would check to make sure they weren't dangerous to her. He would never admit it, but he was extremely protective and when she was in a weakened state, like now, he went into overdrive, like now. It's not like he could control it, it was just natural instinct for him, he had always been this way, ever since he had met her, his natural instincts to protect came over him and that's how it's been from then on; even though he knew that she was capable of protecting her self all by her self, it just seemed to be hard habit for him to break. And now more than ever, he was glad that he still had the habit of protecting her, because right now there was no possible way for her to protect her self in her temporary weakened state.

After both their inner rants, the two noticed that she was now stumbling her way over to the window, curious as to why she was at the window they watched silently, intently to see just what she was up to. They watched her as she opened the window and then made her way back over to the bed. In just a few minutes the two realized that she wanted to talk to them, so quickly checking her room and the area around her room for anyone who would notice them and finding none, they quickly made their way through the window into the room where they were greeted by an agitated sigh. Apparently she was not happy and by the looks of it they were fixing to find out why.

--

They had finally entered her room and she greeted them with an agitated sigh, she was not happy and usually when she had a problem, they were the first to know and this was only because she would threaten them into listening to her and it always worked too. "Itachi, Kisame" she addressed them and they turned their attention to Sakura "hey cherry blossom, how ya feelin?" asked the tallest " Kisame," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "if you don't want to die, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Finishing her sentence in the same voice, though hints of malice dripped in the last few words. Kisame felt a shiver run down his spine, this could only mean that she was serious and wasn't going to play around. "What is it?" the one with red eyes asked, getting straight to the point. "I need you two to do me a favor Itachi." Sakura stated, " What do you want us to do?" Itachi asked. " I need you two to dig up some information for me about the third hokage and where all of his information is kept, do you think you can do that for me?" she asked.

"Is this about the picture that you find?" Kisame spoke for the first time since she had told him to shut up, at first she looked at them skeptically, but then shook her head and gave them a simple yes. After an awkward silence between the three Kisame decided that now would be a good time to leave and start searching for the information, he was about to leave when he saw Itachi give him a look that said go on ahead, Kisame was not as dumb as most people thought and knew when to leave and so with a nod of the head he leapt out the window and back into the trees.

--

Sakura gave Itachi a funny look that said 'shouldn't you be going too?' he just shook his head and bent down to brush his lips against hers. Sakura, a little stunned, stood there for a second, it had been a long time since he had kissed her and she found that she had missed his kisses; she didn't get them very often.

Sakura smiled softly at him and reached up on the tip of her toes to give him a kiss in return, he bent his head down so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to reach his lips and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and the small of her back to keep her steady, while Sakura wrapped her own arms around his neck to keep her self upright. Neither had really planned for the kiss to go any deeper than it already was, but it had been so long and it was just to good an opportunity to pass up, they were alone in a room and no one would bother them, they didn't get many opportunities like this and so they were going to make the most of it; the kiss had escalated from chaste to a battle of tongues.

And all the while, neither noticed the presence right in front of the door to the room and neither noticed the pair of jealous, unbelieving eyes that were glaring holes into the pair.

--

Authoress: O.k.! I'm gonna leave it here at a cliffe, bet you can't guess who the mysterious person is –

Kisame: -interrupts authoress- Hey! Authoress, why is it that now you use me and Itachi's name, when it would have been easier to use our names in the beginning? Authoress: -sighs- because it was part of my plan.

Kisame: but it's not like nobody didn't know who we were, I mean you made it kind of obvious.

Authoress: -vein pops- I know that, but it was part of the story O.K.?!

Kisame: Fine, sheesh, the kyuubi kid was right you are pmsing.

Authoress: -eye twitches-

Kisame: Uh-oh

Authoress: K-I-S-A-M-E!!

Kisame: Well, would you look at the time, I gotta go. –starts running-

Authoress: Idiot, at least I got rid of him, anyways I hoped you like the chapter and the ItaSaku in the chapter, please R&R ! And thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me.

Authoress: bye


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! Sorry for the extremly long wait with this story, my bad. So to make it up to you all I'll go straight to the story instead of having the cast here, quick question before I start, does anyone even read what I write before the story? One more thing, I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors in my story, it bugs me to see them there and I don't have a beta or Microsoft word to correct them, just plain old wordpad for me.

On to the story!

--

_Recap_

_Neither had really planned for the kiss to go any deeper than it already was, but it had been so long and it was just to good an opportunity to pass up, they were alone in a room and no one would bother them, they didn't get many opportunities like this and so they were going to make the most of it; the kiss had escalated from chaste to a battle of tongues.And all the while, neither noticed the presence right in front of the door to the room and neither noticed the pair of jealous, unbelieving eyes that were glaring holes into the pair._

--

For Sakura the kiss her and Itachi had shared didn't last long enough, but at the same time it seemed like it had gone on forever. Sakura was in her bed now, Itachi had been gone for an hour now and Sakura was bored stiff. Sitting in a hospital room with those dull white walls seemed to drive Sakura crazy and she so desperatly wished that someone anyone, even the doctor would come in her room so she could have some form of entertainment. And just when Sakura was about ready to jump out the window for lack of something to do, her door opened up and in walked Sasuke Uchiha. Finally someone to talk to even if it wasn't her first choice, Sakura pushed that thought away and looked up at Sasuke to give him a relieved smile, but faltered when she saw the strangest expression on his face, it was hate and loathing mixed into one and usually Sakura would dismiss that expression since she had just about seen it everyday of her entire life, but what made her falter in her smile was the fact that that expression on Sasuke was specifically directed to her, and it made her wonder what exactly she had done since the last time she checked Sasuke had liked her to the point of showing emotion infront of everyone.

Sakura shook her head quickly to get rid of her shock and asked in a fake cheery voice, "hey Sasuke, what's up?"

He didn't answer her, infact he just stared at her with that same expression on his face, like he was trying to burn a whole through her with his gaze alone. At this point Sakura dropped her fake cheeriness and gave him a look that said 'if you know whats good for you, you'll tell me' still he said nothing. It seemed to go on for a couple more minutes until Sasuke finally spoke.

"Just what the hell were you doing, what the hell were you THINKING?!" he asked her.

Sakura gave him a confused look "what are you talking about Sasuke?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid Sakura, I saw everything, whats wrong with you?" he said.

Sakura looked shocked had he seen them, but how, how exactly had he seen them when she herself had checked to make sure there was no one around, but the biggest question in her mind was what would happen now, to her and her comrades, now that they had been spotted. Quickly her brain started to form a plan of some kind that would get them all out of trouble.

"What exactly did you see Sasuke?" she asked him.

_:Flash back:_

_Sasuke was on his way to the hospital room Sakura was located in, he was worried about is friend and for the first time was showing is worry outwardly. Sasuke walked inside the hospital and asked the nurse at the front desk what her room number was as soon as he had her number he set off to go see how she was or in this case if she had woken up yet, for the last three days she had been in a comatose state and Tsunadae had told them that she wasn't sure when Sakura would wake up, so for the three days Sasuke had made sure he would stop by to check up on her. When Sasuke had made it up to her floor and was close to her room he suddenly stopped with his ninja instincts taking over, he masked his chakra, feeling two other foreign chakras in her room. At first Sasuke thought that the two in the room were enemies from bird sent to retrieve Sakura, but as he got closer he could here three voices talking, one he knew as Sakura's, the others voice was gruff and scratchy and then the thirds voice made his eyes widen, Sasuke knew that voice and when he concentrated on the chakra signature he knew who it belonged to, his older brother Itachi Uchiha._

_As soon as that thought registered in his mind his eyes started to glow red and instead of charging in there, like he was prone to do when faced with his brother, he instead stayed hidden looking through the crack in the door and what he saw made his eyes widen and narrow so fast that it was almost like he had blinked. His brother and Sakura were kissing, his friend and potential girlfriend in a later time was kissing his evil and demented older brother and from the looks of it she was enjoying it just like his brother. Sasuke had glared holes into the pair until his brother had left and Sakura was back in bed and at first Sasuke wanted to go off and find his brother so he could get his revenge, but instead he backed away from the door and slid down the wall his head in his hands, he had alot to think over and the first thing he wanted to get out of the way was Sakura's involvment with his older brother. With that thought in mind he stood up from the wall and walked into Sakura's room with a look of hate and loathing._

_:Flash back end:_

So Sakura had heard of Sasuke's 'adventure' and she was at least happy that he had not overheard what they were saying that was good, the bad thing was that he had seen her and Itachi kissing or rather making out in her hospital room and now he was questioning her about it. What could sakura say 'I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm actually in the Akatsuki and me and your brother have a thing for each other.' That just wasn't going to cut it, and neither was some absoutley stupid lie like ' It wasn't my fault I was under his Mangekyou Sharingan and he made me believe it was you I was kissing.' That defiently wasn't going to work either, so Sakura would just have to see what conclusion Sasuke had come up with and take it from there.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Sasuke asked her

"I have nothing to say Sasuke, for all you know it could have been your eyes playing tricks on you." Sakura replied

"Damnit Sakura, I know what I saw!" Sasuke huffed, his eyes were starting to spin and they were a deadly red.

Sakura remained calm though the air was thick in the small room she gave him a calm smile and asked "what do you plan on doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave off a sick smile that Sakura thought resembled Orochimarus, Sakura's own smile faded away as Sasuke's grew, what was going through his mind.

--

Kisame and Itachi were jumping through the trees wary of any Konoha shinobi that might sense their presence. They would have to be on guard since they were heading or rather breaking into the hokage tower and usually it was heavily guared with ANBU. But Kisame and Itachi were no rookies, they were pro's when it came to breaking into heavily guarded places.

"So what do you think Cherry Blossom wants that the hokage has?" questioned Kisame.

"Hn." was Itachi's usual reply and truthfully Kisame was expecting it and really Kisame had sort of almost mastered the language that Itachi spoke, that particular hn meant that Itachi wasn't exactly sure what she wanted that the hokage had.

Kisame nodded his head in understanding and they kept on in silence until they stood in the cover of the trees infront of the hokage tower.

"So how do ya wanna do this?" asked Kisame.

"We'll be subtle about it since we do not want to bring attention to ourselves." replied Itachi

"Alright, subtle it is." and with that Itachi and Kisame performed henge jutsu's and they slipped into the hokage tower without one ANBU noticing their breach.

It had been a couple of minutes until they found the archives and began to sift through them for everything they had on the third hokage after a couple more minutes of searching Kisame had signaled to Itachi that he had found what they were looking for and just before they left the tower to preceede to Sakura's hospital room, Itachi slipped a folder into his cloak that could come in handy in the future. The two missing-nins left the tower undetected and slipped back into the trees to deliver the requested information.

--

Sakura knew that smile was no good and now she wished she had her strength back, at the moment Sasuke had her pinned against the wall and his eyes had turned from that hated glare to a now malicious look and unfortunately it was directed at her. Sakura inwardly sighed being pinned to the wall was uncomfortable and unfortunatley her body was still to weak to do anything about it. Then again it was partly her fault for asking such a stupid question, she should have know this would have been his reaction, but no she just had to go on and open her big mouth, boy was she stupid.

Before Sakura could thing anything else she felt something wet slide up her throat and when she looked down, she found Sasuke's tounge licking her neck, just what exactly was going through Sasuke's mind had he completely lost it? The answer to that was yes, yes he had because now that tongue was going down, but luckily for Sakura the tongue started going back up and then was replaced with lips which were headed in the direction of her mouth, 'oh joy' were Sakura's thoughts, this was probablly the first thing on her 'things i will never want to do list'. Her eyes looked on in complete disgust as he brought his mouth to her ear whispering " does my brother kiss like this?" she supposed it was meant to be a retorical question, but she answered it anyway the disgust still clear in her eyes as he started to place open mouthed kisses on her jaw, "no, your brother can get moans out of me with less effort." and Sakura wasn't being cocky when she stated this, she was just telling the truth.

This seemed to piss Sasuke off and he pushed her harder up against the wall and was pleased to get a grunt of pain from her, but before he could do anything else he was ripped away from her and thrown to the other side of the room.

"Little brother, you should learn to watch what you touch." came that dark voice from the other side of the room.

"More like little shit." grumbled a rawer voice.

"Itachi" hissed Sasuke.

--

Kisame and Itachi had stopped right before Sakura's window still hidden in the trees, and what they saw when they were checking there surrounding area made Itachi's blood boil and Kisame grit his teeth and grip his sword handle.

Sasuke was in the room with Sakura up against the wall while he whispered in her ear, both could here the question and the reply Sakura gave Sasuke, they had both smirked at her answer, but tensed when they saw Sasuke's reaction to her words, he had pushed her harder against the wall. As soon as he had done this both Itachi and Kisame burst into the hospital room. Itachi threw Sasuke off Sakura and she slumped to the wall glad the extra weight was off her.

And then Itachi had said "little brother, you should learn to watch what you touch." his voice was clearly threatening.

Kisame had added to that statement with "more like little shit." and Kisame meant it Itachi's little brother was a little shit.

Before Sasuke could get up off the ground they both dissapeared as ANBU and Tsunadae along with the rest of the rookie 9 plus team Gai.

As soon as Tsunadae saw both Sakura and Sasuke on the floor slumped against the wall, she called out that the ANBU search the perimeter they left just as quickly as they came.

"Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto screamed "What happened, are you alright?" concern was apperant in his voice for his two friends.

Without even taking his eyes off Sakura he answered Naruto's question "I'm fine dobe."

Then all eyes turned to Sakura she hadn't spoken yet, but she was glaring holes into Sasuke, Naruto seemed to be the only oblivious one to her glaring and asked her "Sakura-chan are you o.k., are you hurt anywhere, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto had started to yell at the end of his sentence since it seemed like she wasn't listening to him.

"I'm fine, Naruto." was her curt reply.

"A-are you s-sure Sakura?" Hinata asked, her friend sure didnt' look fine.

"Yes, I am." and with that Sakura got up from the ground stumbled a little, and pushed past them with Tsunadae yelling at her that she hadn't recoverd fully.

Tsunadae turned back to the hospital room when Sakura had disappeared and proceeded to glare at the young Uchiha and finally after much glaring from Tsunadae and curious stares from everyone else Naruto finally asked "what the hell happened in her teme!?"

Naruto got a hn in reply and Sasuke too got of the floor and walked out of the hospital.

--

Stopping it here.

Hoped you liked this chapter it had a bunch of drama in it.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so I haven't been on in like forever and really there's no excuse I just wasn't motivated enough to get on and right for you guys, so yeah, you can go ahead and beat the crap out of me, it's justified.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

--

_Recap:_

_"Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto screamed "What happened, are you alright?" concern was apparent in his voice for his two friends._

_Without even taking his eyes off Sakura he answered Naruto's question "I'm fine dobe."_

_Then all eyes turned to Sakura she hadn't spoken yet, but she was glaring holes into Sasuke, Naruto seemed to be the only oblivious one to her glaring and asked her "Sakura-chan are you o.k., are you hurt anywhere, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto had started to yell at the end of his sentence since it seemed like she wasn't listening to him._

_"I'm fine, Naruto." was her curt reply._

_"A-are you s-sure Sakura?" Hinata asked, her friend sure didn't' look fine._

_"Yes, I am." and with that Sakura got up from the ground stumbled a little, and pushed past them with Tsunadae yelling at her that she hadn't recovered fully._

_Tsunadae turned back to the hospital room when Sakura had disappeared and proceeded to glare at the young Uchiha and finally after much glaring from Tsunadae and curious stares from everyone else Naruto finally asked "what the hell happened in her teme!?"_

_Naruto got a hn in reply and Sasuke too got of the floor and walked out of the hospital._

_--_

Sakura had walked out of the hospital into the street and was currently sitting in a small abused training area. "Who does that arrogant bastard think he is, if I had had my strength he would have been dust by now" she was growling under her breath cursing him and her weakness every so often.

She was so steamed up she didn't notice the lone figure approaching her; she did however feel the hot breath against her neck. A shiver went up her spine; there was only one person who could get away with doing something like that. Sakura turned around and came face to face with Itachi; no words were exchanged between the two, her eyes told him of the shame and self loathing she was coating herself in.

He shook his head sometimes she could be a handful, because after all she was still a child and sometimes she could demean herself over the most trivial of things, because she was a (as she described herself countless times) monster and monsters always did everything wrong.

In a very out of character gesture for Itachi he picked her up sat her down on his lap and cradled her there. Sakura was in a state of shock for at least two minutes, before realizing what exactly Itachi was doing, and then it took another minute for her to realize what his actions meant. He, Uchiha Itachi, cold blooded murderer of his clan, famed Akatsuki member, was giving her, Haruno Sakura, feeble little monster of the Akatsuki a shoulder to cry on.

It was more than anyone had given her especially coming from Itachi. Sakura did cry on his shoulder in her moment of weakness she let it all out and Itachi didn't seem to mind which she was grateful for. Who would've guessed that Itachi could be comforting like he was now, sure they were lovers in a since, but Itachi had never acted _this_ way around her, not even when they were alone. It was nice; it felt nice to be held like this; in such a caring way and vaguely Sakura wondered if this was what the younger Itachi had once been, she knew of his past and what had happened, Itachi himself had told her.

The two stayed like that for what seemed hours, they parted when there was a sound of rustling nearby and when they felt the chakra Itachi quickly disappeared into the trees. As soon as Itachi had left Kakashi appeared, no orange book insight and Sakura instantly knew that whatever Kakashi had come here to talk about was serious. 'Here we go' she mentally sighed and rolled her eyes though on the outside she stayed stoic. "Sakura, we need to talk" Kakashi mentally sighed this would be one long talk; he was losing precious reading time.

--

On the other side of the village near the Nara forest Sasuke sat extremely pissed. As soon as he had left the hospital he had hopped onto the roofs to avoid running into innocent villagers, he had then gone to a secluded area and started to punch and chidori trees, bushes, and ground. One thing circled around his head Sakura, he was _so_ pissed at her, how could she and with his brother, his mind just couldn't wrap itself around the idea, it was then that Sasuke had a revelation; they really didn't know anything about Sakura or what she had done, all they knew about her was that story she had given them and that could've been fake.

Sasuke's eyes were wide with realization they knew nothing about her and they had just let her walk right in and opened up their arms for her. How _stupid_ could they get! And now that he had had this epiphany there was just one question left, how could he reveal her true self to everyone without them thinking he was crazy. Telling them straight up was already out if he told them what she really was, a traitor, a liar, a criminal, they really would think he had gone crazy. Sakura had the whole village already wrapped around her finger, oh she was good, he would just have to be better and beat her at her own game, but how.

Sasuke had set there for hours trying to think up a plan and so far he had nothing and this bothered him, he was prodigy for heaven's sake and he had _nothing_. Sasuke just didn't understand why he couldn't formulate a plan to reveal Sakura; it wasn't as if he liked her anymore that blew out of the water when he saw her kissing his older brother, who was a murder and scum of the earth. Maybe it was because at one point of time she had been one of his closest friends and had been there in his time of need, maybe it was because it was a little hard for he himself to actually believe his own revelation. Ugh, this was so confusing half of him hated Sakura and the fact that she had lied to him and everyone else and that she was with his brother and the other half still loved her, maybe not in the way he used to, but there was still a friendship/sisterly brotherly love there.

As the sides of him waged war within himself, there was a snapping sound in the distance, he stood and turned all in one motion while whipping out a kunai and turning on his sharingan. For one split second there was nothing no noise, no chakra signal, nothing, but that didn't last long because in the blink of an eye he felt a presence behind him and the mark on his shoulder started burning, Sasuke knew then who it was the was behind him "what do you want" Sasuke spat out while going down on his knees the pain starting to be too much for him to handle. The figure behind him chuckled "now Sasuke-kun is that any way to treat the person who's going to help you get rid of your problems?" the figure chuckled again. "I don't need your help "to defeat my brother" Sasuke was in agony right about now the pain never ceasing. "Oh I wasn't talking about that, I was referring to Sakura-chan." Sasuke had enough energy to snap his head up and look wide eyed at him, "wha-how do you know about that?" his strength was waning and it was getting hard to stay conscious. "I know everything about Sakura-chan, I am the one who created her after all." A sick smile graced his lips as the sentence travelled into the air. 'Damn' Sasuke thought, everything was starting to get blurry. The last thing Sasuke saw before he passed out was Orochimaru stepping closer and bending down that sick smile still on his lips "we have much to discuss Sasuke-kun" and with that Sasuke went out. Orochimaru picked up the boy and chuckled before disappearing out of the area.

--

Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day, so far he had gotten nowhere with his 'interrogation'. Sakura was being extremely stubborn and wasn't really answering any of his questions just repeating the same story over and over again. "Alright Sakura I'm not going to ask again, what happened back there in the hospital, we know that Sasuke was there and we know that there were two other chakra signatures there and we know that there was a scuffle." Kakashi was starting to get a headache, he had asked her this question a thousand times and her answer was always 'nothing happened'. "If you have all of that information, then why are you asking me?" Well at least it was better than 'nothing happened'. "Because we have the basics, but we need more specifics to be able to actually determine what happened." Kakashi paused for a second and then went on in a fatherly tone "you know if something happened between you and Sasuke, you could always tell me Sakura, we've always been close and we've always shared a close bond to each other, if you're ever hurt or in trouble you know you can always count on me, right?" he sounded like he was pleading with her and in a way he was.

This time Sakura was the one to sigh, "I know Kakashi and we have always been close, but that doesn't mean we haven't drifted apart over the years, I've had to grow up a lot more than everyone else has and to tell you the truth you don't really know me like you think you do, you've never known me like you think you have." 'Liar' her mind screamed at her, but it wasn't all a lie Kakashi really didn't know her, no one in Konoha really knew the real her and she hoped they would never know her.

Sakura picked herself up from the ground, turned and left a contemplating Kakashi behind. 'That did not go as planned' were Kakashi's only thoughts.

--

Sakura had been wandering through the forest going further and further away from Kakashi and she only hoped no one else would run into her. She was looking for Sasuke, his chakra had gone off in this direction and she hoped he had cooled down enough so that when she appeared, he wouldn't chidori her.

She had been going at a steady pace for at least 20 minutes, until she stumbled to a stop. All of a sudden she had felt a disturbing chakra, and this chakra was with Sasuke, her speed increased as she started to barrel towards Sasuke and that sickening chakra.

As she came closer to the two signatures she stopped and stood frozen hidden in the underbrush, there stood Sasuke and that monster, Orochimaru! She couldn't understand why Sasuke was talking to him or for that matter why Orochimaru was _talking _to Sasuke.

It looked like Sasuke was in pain; he was kneeling on the ground cluthching to his right shoulder. Orochimaru had on that disgusting smile and was chuckling, looking down at Sasuke like he was an animal.

Rage ran through her blood at the sight 'how _dare _that bastard!' Sasuke blacked out then, and Orochimaru bent down and picked him up threw him over his shoulder and vanished.

Sakura stood there shocked, had Orochimaru just really taken her friend and had she just stood there and watched while he did so. 'Look at you, look at how weak you are, caring and worrying over someone who nearly raped you. You don't need him, let the snake take him and use him for his own purposes, you don't care, you shouldn't care.' That voice, that evil little voice was whispering in her head and it was like she was on surround sound that was all Sakura could hear.

Sakura gasped as she clutched her head "No leave me alone!" she screamed out into the open, hoping that would shut her up, it didn't the teasing increased. Sakura was close to tears; the voice just wouldn't stop ringing in her head 'monster monster monster' Sakura screamed again until she blacked out.

When she woke up she was still in the woods, and according to the suns position she had been out for quite awhile. She sighed the voice didn't happen very often just when there were stressy moments. The first thing she needed to do was go back to the village, the second tell Tsunadae what happened here and third go get Sasuke back. Sakura felt like it was her fault in the first place for not stopping Orochimaru and so she felt it necessary to go and get him, because no one deserved to be near that creature.

With a stretch of her limbs she was off going at full speed with the tower as her destination, hopefully Tsunadae wouldn't be drunk by the time she got there.

--

Ok in know it's still short, but at least it's there.

Read and review please.


End file.
